


Shampoo

by VeltYoung



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, NSFW, R18+
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeltYoung/pseuds/VeltYoung
Summary: *rc水仙肉沫注意我也不知道我该怎么定义这 肉文 的肉程度，人物又不是固定的左右位，又没交合的内容亲亲咬咬舔肌肤的肉？【全按自己喜好攻口受 你前面不是说没有左右定位吗确实没有啊但这样我能暗示是谁口谁不是很明显吗 我就是给可逆的避雷啊  靠，查资料好难，别带脑子算了吧
Relationships: Cunningcest, Randy Cunningham/NomiRandy
Kudos: 2





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> *rc水仙肉沫注意  
> 我也不知道我该怎么定义这 肉文 的肉程度，人物又不是固定的左右位，又没交合的内容  
> 亲亲咬咬舔肌肤的肉？  
> 【全按自己喜好  
> 攻口受 你前面不是说没有左右定位吗确实没有啊但这样我能暗示是谁口谁不是很明显吗 我就是给可逆的避雷啊 靠，查资料好难，别带脑子算了吧

“Grrr…！”

埋怨的一声从转身而开的门后面出现，原来是在说这房间的门竟然是关上的感想吗？嗅嗅自己衣物身上的气味，Randy“Ew”厌恶叫下——没辙啊，老麦的某种机器人真恶心巴拉的粘液在战斗中乱飞啊，哎呀汗味都被覆盖掉了，这可拜他所赐：洗澡对身体，洗衣粉、洗衣液对日常服，就能解决干净吧；可就忍者服该怎么办，它魔法纤维的衣服防一部分伤还行，但不防粘液渗透。见鬼，把那东西穿身上洗也不是一次两次了，自己也总不能套个娃娃洗吧…

Randy这样暗自嘀咕接下来的“麻烦”事情，才发觉房间内存在微弱的打呼噜声，查找源头——放眼望去没想到不是在沙发上，右耳朵告诉他而是在自己的床上——那家伙为什么会愿意爬到上铺的床，这是Randy随即产生的疑问；二念不想，他左转随手把提过来的背包甩到一边，进入衣橱房间，拿着换洗衣服先去洗澡了。

洗完澡过来入门就看见伸伸腰的Randy洗掉东西出来的心情不错嘛。听闻还是有NomiRandy那家伙打呼噜的声音，转念想想自己睡觉也不都要打吗，便后自然没了爬梯子往上去叫醒某某人说不定发展成还要被吼一下挨顿打的想法。然后去写写作业、玩玩游戏；说一下Randy人家玩游戏时候的姿态有坐着、斜躺着、甚至是倒坐着…

偶然才把专注力放在手机的时间栏，看看自己干这些事情过去多久了：不幸的是，才过去不到半小时？！他怎么感觉这时间度过的超慢而不对劲，是因为今天晚上是一个人度过吗？除了那边上方那个可以当隐形人存在吧，偶尔会翻身造成床体动摇而传出细小的吱呀声，在自己没把重点放在非NomiRandy的事情上，便引起注意力了。或许没过多长时间的无聊，专研的不解思绪变大并起身去爬梯子上去，大概，选择观望一下。

噢吼，脑袋和眼睛抵达过梯子的尽头看到了对方双手放枕头边得张开，向天躺睡觉，这么近距离的耳朵听打呼噜的声音似乎是没有了。本身就由于要叫醒他而采用四脚在被单凹陷的地方匍匐过去，蹑手蹑脚的。

见鬼…

视野前这家伙，果然没戴帽子的外貌看起来就和自己，完全“一毛一样”啊…盯着那“自己”睡着的脸有点儿说不出来的，“陌生”感——是没睁开那红眼吗？说真的，NomiRandy平常用瞪回眼睛的动作都能展现命令、执拗的说话口气，这让Randy发愣一小秒而且用困窘汗颜之类的表情回应产生。此刻Randy的脑子仍然在叫不叫醒他的两方徘徊：先不说沙发睡得舒不舒服，可这家伙在占我的床睡觉诶；以这个家伙的性子的话，若打断他的事情，然后肯定会大发雷霆吧…

唉。

不过的呢，Randy就这样子边“观赏”边考虑后果的时期内，另外发掘到异样——嘴部微动的迹象让Randy下起“歪脑筋”了——如果是亲吻那样的叫醒方式不会导致坏结局吧。毕竟，这个怪脾气家伙有主动吻过来的旧例子，强调不是强吻的情况，还是比较顺从的样子，这样形容正确吗；再者也不是第一次互吻了——

而后Randy手掌得找稳可支撑上半身如做俯卧撑姿势的位置，因为不能全趴在别人身上，就只能比较艰难卧上半身了。低头下去整个人几乎能听见自己和他呼吸进出的秩序声，可不好地致使Randy有些紧张感。需要找准嘴对嘴的时刻，不然就功亏一篑，还尴尬惊慌地趴在身上…！

不管了。

第一秒过去，手肘折下搭配碰嘴动作好奇怪啊，这样的思维给Randy肌体下达发麻的指令。接着有手攀爬到自己背上的迹象，这一下子让紧绷的身体无法继续保持俯卧姿态自然而然地全下去；这一秒Randy眼皮带着侥幸心理微睁开一下，竟然看到NomiRandy没有开眼啊，继而自己匆忙地闭眼了，并发生立马全身滚到靠墙的床沿动作。

“…！”

“……”

“你竟然没有想揍人的想法吗…？”Randy会这样问，因为自己蠢蠢欲动的动作被NomiRandy这家伙接受了？他拍拍脑门，自己怎么老是喜欢干些蠢事后来才有悔改的意识…话说，才发现原来自己的床这么宽的吗？一个平躺，另一个侧躺都完全不觉得拥挤——不过，侧躺却不是面对墙壁，而面对NomiRandy，还真挺难言的。

“……”NomiRandy抿嘴巴而沉默了几秒，便回答道：“呃…可能是睡久了呗…”动手扶在打转的脑袋。此时的感觉就像是有线穿入全身再穿进床平面里，线只拉扯手的关节部位可以导致无力。该把“自己本身就是宝典这书里一平面人物无法变得立体”的意思说成当前感受也不在话下，好讽刺是吧。

Randy拖长音节问着：“So…醒了？”见对方眼转这边看一下又眨眼回去，而且回答个“是啊”的冗长声音，再加上没身体动静。不难免用膝盖想想，实际上，NomiRandy没动怒。

“啊…怎么，要赶我走？”在肉体乏力的情况下，NomiRandy则是脑子更能花时间回想刚刚的发生的事情，而转变话语回答：“哦对这是你的床，嗯嗯，等我起来我马上走…”说话间抬背起来，稍后等坐在上面没继续前进的步骤了。正巧Randy也随后跟他起来坐一旁，然而身上散发的洗澡后气味致使NomiRandy有转变动作的信号——选择朝Randy脸上移动的手。

洗澡后的气味：清香不讨厌可就是不言而喻的感觉。皮肤的触感开始的一瞬间是带有的冰冷，但由手抚的面积大起来便有了热感的意味了。Randy反问“干嘛？”的话，却同时没有其他的反馈。

不是该洗个澡脸蛋会平滑的感觉吗，莫非是…身体生理由于外界原因，让皮肤干燥了，所以摸起来粗糙的——他只会那样形容了，他能了解很多不属于自己的吗？NomiRandy切实是憧憬着能拥有躯体，曾有而不度，如Randy那般的品质；非宝典赋予了给他纸片制的躯体，才熟悉远不及。

“啊，我清楚…”

“啥？”

“你是不是想回吻过去，所以才搞得像现在，肉麻的场景？”Randy不知为难的状态并发起了一阵吐槽。

“What？”NomiRandy一眉毛发生上抬的现象，“啊哈，要怪就怪你洗澡。”经意间自己大拇指走进Randy的口腔里了，可是他眼睛看到Randy有在动牙吃自己的手指，对面表情给他带来的感想是，一时认为由本人来主动觉得难办吗？而后NomiRandy不自觉地把原本被咬的手指挪开，准备过去，并嘴微张开的动作，没留意Randy先接触嘴唇两人闭合上了。

对方口腔里一下子传来洗澡一类的气味——那肯定是刷牙的牙膏气味——薄荷的气味在迅速展开自己的势力，清爽对体感进行持续的鞭挞，致使本能占据上风，他靠近Randy，挽过脖颈与他一起加深这个吻。双方皆沉醉于此，直到身体因氧气不足发出的危险信号让Randy推开了另一个人。企图暧昧的空气已经无法使得周围的温度降低了，Randy只是觉得快窒息的一瞬间自己大脑变得昏沉沉的；而在NomiRandy看来，对方的口腔传来的醒目气味将他完全从睡久起来的迷糊状态逼迫回苏醒。此后引发NomiRandy从容地搂抱Randy的动作，对方柔顺头发，传过指间，好舒服，自身而伏在脖子与肩膀之间深呼吸…

“…！”

Randy分外能感觉到NomiRandy胸腔的呼吸一前一后增大缩小的动作，炽热的鼻息随着喃喃低语吹打在后颈上，Randy只觉得自己不想拉开距离，况且手也自觉动上去抚摩他头发。

“那个…”Randy开始思考下NomiRandy会来到他床上睡的原因，再看到眼前“黏在”这里的情况，不难可以下结论的吧：“你在闻我的气味才会来床上的吧。”

“嗯…”NomiRandy回复后，不但没有停止，而且还严本加利地做更多的动作——Randy由于被咬一口发出一声啊叫，然而并没有因此把NomiRandy强行扯开，反而忍耐下抓头发的反应在念叨地叫他“轻点…”

“啊动作小一点，该死…” 

“可真的气味很好闻啊…”说完Randy的脖子不仅仅留下了刚才的牙印，更多来吸吮后的红印，就很像种在洁净皮肤上的几颗草莓。结束了嘴巴的动作，轮到手计划穿进Randy的红体恤内去摸锁骨底下的地方，被他说话拦住了：“等一下…”

“…？”

“啊我认为我去躺床上被你摸一遍，会好一点…”

于是NomiRandy往后挪开给Randy让路，使他平躺在床上，好继续自己的嗅遍Randy专属气味的规划。待对方躺过去没几秒，自己便屈身爬到Randy面对面的距离，瞧见他眼前的Randy羞涩的面貌，而低下去靠在耳畔对他说话：“怎么了？”

“没…”Randy哽咽了下，也可能是NomiRandy过来后应该、也许是顶碰到一次跨部的触发感吧。“那继续。”最早他对于性爱的知识停留在对男女之间卿卿我我的接吻，自己看着也会觉得恶心，而选择不去理会的态度；但是时间久了，大概率自己会通过教育侧面得知新的扩展补充，再这么说还有个我喜欢的女生，自己不会不被别人，甚至还包括某个人怂恿他去跟她搭讪的地方。想到这里Randy就讪笑了一下。Well，都这地步了，他难道不能接受面前的NomiRandy吗？

“嘿，我在等你呢。在磨蹭吗？”

NomiRandy之前在Randy耳畔附近留意闻洗发水的气味了，“切…”仔细区分Randy身上有一股淡淡的茉莉花香气，可吸引NomiRandy不只是这一点。他想要更多地，更加尽兴地在今夜把这个自己口中不常对待说“friend”的、相处习惯又升于之上的家伙，哪怕一次地占有——无疑早该意识到对Randy的感情也远远不止，假装成辅助身为忍者的Randy的，一个“替代证据”那么简单。原始的想方设法夺取躯体的设置被篡改，然后，他回来了；体会到了生活、如何感官、日子推移，觉察本身并不是无感的，向来没有改掉“自私鬼”的见解呢——恐怕已经想更彻底地表达不一样的情感了。

留下称心的笑容又去想准备先吻过去，再考虑后面的爱抚。反倒出于碰到对方的鼻子自己懊恼一会儿，边起身后退边牢骚个“啧跳过这个——”，还没说完话呢，就被Randy的手指截断了。

“额过来报仇了吗…？”疑问虽这么说，然而照做动起嘴巴吃了。

“见鬼的总是能…”不论Randy会发出什么感叹话，NomiRandy依然不听，抓起干净物，舔起Randy的手与指间。只须能用味蕾品尝到他，NomiRandy心甘情愿；嗅觉完全满足不了他了。瞥见Randy是目不转睛地观看着自己吃东西时候的样子，在嘴含住大拇指又顺便牙咬手腹的部位，偷偷带着调戏的目光后，结束手爪的食用。

“嗯？看着我嘴馋了吗…？”他这样轻松反驳说着，想了解下Randy的感受如何——算他们都互相体验过，一方的主动询问？

真是个不要紧的提问方式啊…Randy此刻的感想，房间白炽灯的光线轻而易举地让他发觉NomiRandy神色中接下来的“不安好心”。不清楚NomiRandy究竟有什么能力，他大多数能“化险为夷”的样子，就该怎么说才符合呢…“好啦、并没有你说的那样。是…”自己准备要解释什么，可NomiRandy似乎是心知肚明，则对贴身的体恤试探了。

长吸一口空气预备他会掀上Randy的衣服，指尖轻轻地在胸腹附近溜达配合着手掌的摩挲，最后绕着挺立起来的果实打转。手指移向果实，搓一搓，再用食指和拇指轻轻夹住后在Randy的叫声中把果实突然向上拉起。

“哈…！”被这么刺激到一处敏感点，Randy忍不住低吟一声，脑袋迅速下达性爱会做些什么事情的羞耻感，提示他的神经枢纽作出相应的反应。“轻点啊…”他仅勉强能把话这么说出口，但身体有着发热的迹象表示不太妙…

“啊…？”NomiRandy不等Randy的回复，用舌尖轻微舔弄另外一颗没有被动过的果实，“如何了？”紧接着舌苔剐蹭一次，NomiRandy的嘴巴就含住用力吮吸，同时另一只手没有停止玩弄爱抚另一边的果实，变得红肿不堪。以前完全没有做过这般事情的Randy，在欲火焚身的羞耻下用手臂遮住眼睛，始终是望着天花板而刻意要往其他地方看很难，自身发出的反应声越变得奇怪。也不知怎么的，身体愈想蜷缩起来，可被俯在身上当然不好动。

“嗯、停下…！”他拉着毅力喊出字词。

NomiRandy听闻停下来：“感觉很怪…？”感觉到Randy想动动发烫身体便起开一段距离。察觉他手臂遮住眼睛身体却要动不动的动作，杂乱的喘息，使自己竟然为了好奇而拎开Randy遮掩的手臂，其细微毛孔许些瘆人的触感。蓝眼睛一有人影的入帘急速恍惚到其他的地方看，抓床单的手好些松开产生褶皱的地方，结果回到挡在面部前放着。

看不下去Randy好难受一会儿的NomiRandy发现前方的枕头，随手把它放下去，Randy条件反应似地双手擒拿。有了新的遮掩物，好一阵子Randy可缩腿，把压抑的声音透过枕头的过滤释放出来。过后他缓和地说：“第一次…啊…”

“第一次？”NomiRandy困惑几秒钟，“Our first time...?”

“哪、哪里是你嘛…！”柔软的枕头以至于他羞愤的吼声失掉了气质——也仅仅是全部没换位思考罢了。

“那你不要解释下…”NomiRandy本想用眼神示意一下下方哪里出现状况了，对方抓着枕头还是不放开亦或令他轮到用手得去做示意了。拉直Randy的双腿，点点动动出状况的裤裆部位，“这个？”

“……”意识到那细微却又最有传递感的地方是来自了哪里，膝盖想也知道，是裤裆的地方搭起小帐篷了。该接下来该怎么办…

“那解释下…？”说话间NomiRandy把手掌反向按住小帐篷的地方，稍稍手腹内按看Randy的反应，同时他自己感觉下来特想继续这么做下去，以至于手部揉捏…Randy反射性腿部向内缩被NomiRandy阻挡开无法合拢，还有，奇怪的酥麻感软化身上的力气，他依旧难堪不扯下枕头呢喃着“不、不…”的语句——可这样做是无果的，铅笔裤的布料上隐隐约约有湿漉的触感，固有是黑色的缘故单凭肉眼不容易发现勾勒那帐篷的线条外的东西。接着拉下裤子拉链显出最后一次隔膜的内裤，更加，欲揭开其面目…

“只有那里、不行呜…”总之Randy已无办法能克制羞耻与本能的不适应，仅有一块枕头能帮他垫面对的道路——大腿被上抬，随着裤子布料的离去，最为滚烫的地方接触到外界的冷空气，Randy禁不住猛然倒吸颤抖着，由于枕头的过滤更加不清楚呜咽声的不情愿。

不知为何腿根的温度比触感记忆中的热，特别是比接吻、摸胸的步骤还热，NomiRandy下意识抬起Randy一大腿，忍不住想接触由此散发的一切，宛如飞蛾投火的步入：手掌抚上洁白的大腿，所感触到的温度令某位舔舔嘴角。不小心就颤抖的腿部而被稳定者舔过且指甲刮过，敏感的皮肤又引得Randy一阵发抖。枕头里充满太多呼吸出来的二氧化碳，他需要新鲜的氧气，却无力挪开一心的防护物上，何况热气进入至枕头末端不少凝结成为水分在侵染它，为轻盈而增添负担的重。

“Nomi、Randy…”

“？”

“帮、帮manggg…”

最后一个字尽管吐音不清晰，NomiRandy也为了听清楚Randy接下来的请求，把枕头帮他拿开了，眼前画面触目惊心——Randy难得的拥有在附近逗留的新鲜空气，大口大口喘着粗气试图贪婪地夺取它们的生命，视力的焦点并不是正观看着这一幕的NomiRandy，温热的吐息一直打在对方的脸上，听闻一个“人类身体原来会这样大反应啊…”的感叹后，嘴巴自动机械回复“对、哈…”

少许的头发因汗亦或者是水分再可能是眼泪而粘成一节节丝，可好比没洗之前的油腻头发一样。“好难受啊…”自己手不由得往小弟弟方向驶去，艰难地凭意志力后拉被压在另一只手臂后面盖住东张西望的眼睛，紧跟着双腿合拢一点点欲遮挡腿根的地方。如今Randy又产生了两难的境况：自行解决生理问题的话，对方NomiRandy却在目睹过程，他会怎么想；可、可不赶紧解决的话，会持续特别别扭，而且身体天然蠢动根本不是该脑子做的事情啊…可怕的是，他自己也快不会盘点局面了。

“jie、解决下…”

“哪里…？”

“刚刚的地方…或者是、继续舔吧…”

完蛋了呜，自己表述都不太清楚了，但愿那家伙会听懂…！

继续，听到这字眼NomiRandy也便不多疑他挣扎的原因，再度打开那双紧迫的双腿，不料随便摸腿根甚至是其附近皆能使Randy带着哭腔呜嗯。终于开始慢慢地用手轻轻握住那万分不应该被看到的柱身，凑上前用舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐顶端。刚一瞬间被握住那里，Randy感觉里面麻木了，被舔舐的顶端有着发热相似的刺激感冲击全身，嘴里的呜咽声不制止而随着下面的瘙痒感出现。

稀奇的一件事是，NomiRandy在做这个时候不会注意到气味的因素，或许说气味都差不多自己闻惯了自然而然地忽略了。握住柱身的手会不自觉加力度握，该因为是那东西的触感与胸部不一样，不软不硬的适度…？然后更加上下律动几次试试真的如想象的硬软程度吗？不知道上下碰到哪里了，导致Randy突然挺腰又立即下去的举动发生。舌头从顶端陆续来到蘑菇头附近占领的面积越来越多，顺势拖下嘴巴也参与了进去，吃了；继而学习手部之前怎样做的，嘴巴就怎样做的同一动作。

心神不宁的Randy却轻松发现一件诡异的事情，他这回时间择决没有压抑呻吟，想象对方听自己叫声会不会觉得我好怪，同时不知道哪里来的好爽感想，虽然下体被这样被非自我解决这样处理着，还被口含着热度包围，啊啊比手掌温度还高，带口水，而且下面好胀…意识到唯独最须要当心的后果，坚持要在呻吟的嘴里发出警示的喊叫，提醒NomiRandy呼唤了名字。

“啊啊…”尽管Randy无法抬头去望NomiRandy是否抬头停止了，但是有拖着耐烦的声音上来他能安心了——“干吗…打断哈啊…”被中断，他当然擦擦嘴角溢出吃得津津有味的唾液，没带着类似发火的心情发觉自己也怎么了，单纯的思维是想爬过去到旁边询问为什么的原因，精神提不起来…他解不住嘴上的馋，缓慢低头舔食Randy腹部上的肉，挖挖肚脐眼无果又回去轻舔肚皮若隐若显的肌肉线。会管Randy疑似色气的叫声吗？不会，NomiRandy只会留心去当下的事情了，手按捺不住没东西方向始终滑到腿根的地方，捏住凸起青筋的棒状物撸动。

不料有液体从手上握住的顶端流出，错乱思绪影响手中的动作，使其白浊液体朝自己脸上的方向射了一点。NomiRandy迟疑地抬起头，收回近似被白浊粘稠的手，不知所措地吞口中的唾液，问道：“是什么…？”

“哈啊、稍后…”身体肌肉有些轻微的抽搐，竭力想靠自身抬开放脑袋前该是发麻的双手臂还是大脑本身，心跳、呼吸都好快，还有哪里的感官是没感觉到的。“解释吗…？”

NomiRandy听不清Randy要说什么，他也开始迟钝起来了：“啊什么…？”企图推开那双手臂查看“反应过度”的家伙面目，却反倒是低下去吻双唇了，没有看见…

为什么？身体还有条件性的力气会回应——手去触碰某方的脸颊，嘴巴越陷越深的缠绵，还会有多余的味道吗…

休息的缓解。

哎呀，本来趴在一起睡觉蛮好的，还不费时间与精力；可身上有口水的气味一直在强调他要起来下床去。

Randy会懊恼一次，再去洗澡；NomiRandy会留意“躯体”的事情…

初夜就这样，浪费了；可不算完整。

**Author's Note:**

> 烂尾啦，依旧【捶桌子】  
> 这文写的可概述为 处男的第一次 吗？【先笑喷一下自己吐槽】  
> 但写的人物内心活动也不准确肯定是的，盲猜的到r是没有不zw过的吧【？  
> 自己好像在这里捋感情线总结【不是】


End file.
